1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for making nano materials and, particularly, to a method for making a zinc aluminate nano-material.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known that zinc aluminates are excellent for use catalyst and ceramic materials. Therefore, achieving various zinc aluminate nano-materials is desirable. Zinc aluminate nano-material is usually fabricated by the method of solid-solid reaction or sol-gel.
The method of using solid-solid reaction for making zinc aluminate nano-material includes the following steps. Firstly, providing a quantity of zinc oxide (ZnO) powder and alumina (Al2O3) powder. Secondly, mixing the zinc oxide powder and alumina powder, and putting the mixture into a furnace. Thirdly, heating the mixture to a temperature above 1100° C. to obtain a zinc aluminate nano-material. However, the method of solid-solid reaction needs a high temperature above 1100° C. and a time longer than 10 hours usually. The zinc aluminate nano-material fabricated by the method of solid-solid reaction is in powder form with particulates having large average diameter and small specific surface area.
The sol-gel method for making zinc aluminate nano-material includes the following steps. Firstly, providing a sodium hydroxide (NaOH) solution and adding xylene therein to form a mixture. Secondly, heating the mixture to a temperature of 60° C. and adding a quantity of zinc nitrate (Zn(NO3)2) and aluminum nitrate (Al(NO3)3) solutions. Thirdly, resting the mixture for 12 hours to get a gel. Lastly, drying the gel using a microwave oven and then let set for 1 hour at a temperature of 250° C. to obtain a zinc aluminate nano-material. However, there are some drawbacks to using this method. Firstly, the sodium hydroxide and nitrate are harmful to the environment. Secondly, it is a time-consuming method. Thirdly, zinc aluminate nano-material made this way is in powder form with particles having small specific surface area.
What is needed, therefore, is an environmental friendly method of making zinc aluminate nano-material.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for making the zinc aluminate nano-material, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.